


the danger is I'm dangerous (might just tear you apart)

by ashers_kiss



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Grace just wanted to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the danger is I'm dangerous (might just tear you apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Written for [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)'s prompt in a Tumblr meme: _"Tarantism" (the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing) - Killjoys_.
> 
> Not comics compliant, but rather a scene from my own wee [Killjoys verse](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/tag/killjoys%20verse), somewhere far off in the future. And I'm not sure how good it is, tbh. :S
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/10260.html#cutid2). Title from [Kill of the Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lncIXl7a5fQ) by Gin Wigmore.

Sometimes, Grace just wanted to dance.

Sometimes, just _sometimes_ , she didn’t want to be Baby Doll, didn’t want to be Motorbaby (and after all these years, the name had a funny taste in her mouth, no matter how much she smeared it over walls, painted it on herself like a target they couldn’t miss). Sometimes she wanted to tip her head back, lift up her arms and let the neon slide over the colour dripping down her skin (Killjoy bright and just as deadly). She wanted to let it all fade, let the beat work its way into her blood, her head, for the pounding crush of people and bright lights wash away the white she still saw behind her eyes.

Ten years, and the sharp ache had only ever dulled. Left her empty and grasping even as memories faded. Left her vicious, desperate.

(Grace still saw them, the slump of red against white walls and inked hands barring the doors. She saw her dad draped over that _fucking_ car, face murky and blurred in the night. She saw them, and it got her through, made her push, got her on the airwaves and up on stage spreading her arms and screaming, here I am, motherfucker. Come get me.)

She pushed her way to the very middle of the floor, into the mass of gutterpunks and waveheads writhing in time with Mad Gear’s screams (still going strong, even if it was a totally different band, most of them ghosted long ago, and he winked at Grace like he knew exactly what she was doing. She flipped him off and turned her back, and she was pretty sure that was a laugh she heard over the screech of the piece of shit they were passing as a guitar). She let them touch (even if it meant breaking a few wrists, quick and silent under the music), let them press close and drown out the echo of Kobra’s laugh, or the way her dad said her name when she finally hit something. She closed her eyes and pretended, just for a moment.

Then the alarm sounded, the music cut off and people shoving, running, and Grace caught Mad Gear’s salute before he disappeared. She rolled out her shoulders and sighed. Apparently she couldn’t have one damn night to herself. Fucking BL/ind. (And if there was a whisper of Ghoul’s voice under that thought, well.) Grace grinned, bared her teeth to the emptying room and tugged her gun from its hiding place, strapped tight against her stomach.

Time to go to work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Dangerous (the ZeroZero remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240521) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
